It All Made Sense
by csinycastle85
Summary: A certain piece of furniture helps Daphne come to realize what was missing in her life.


**Title:** **It All Made Sense**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Pure fluff, part dream, part reality. Sequence inspired particular furniture.**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Post-ep for/Mentions of/Spoilers for: Daphne Hates Sherry (4.21)**

* * *

It had been a long day for Daphne and she was ready for bed. It had been two weeks since Daphne had the awful row with Sherry and although Sherry had come to an understanding, Sherry's comments still stung from time to time. It had also been two weeks since the time Daphne spent a little time at the other Dr. Crane's apartment. As always he was always helping her out and thinking of her. At the time she had noted how he was acting a tad bit different. However, she couldn't put her finger on what. She really hadn't thought about it after getting back to the apartment 1901.

When Daphne opened the door to her room a particular carpet came into her view. Daphne loved it. It was three feet long by two feet wide and the material that was used to make the carpet felt good under her hands and feet. Her boss, Dr. Crane had originally bought the carpet but found out it was not to his taste. He wanted to return it but Daphne convinced him to give to her. Somehow this carpet always helped her sleep and took her into dreamland, maybe because the vividness of the colors on the carpet stood out and brought out her imagination, especially the image of the sultan being entertained and catered to.

After taking her pills and a quick shower, Daphne put on her favorite PJs and sat down on the carpet. Leaning on the bed, her hand stroking its surface and no sooner had she sat down she was yawning and within seconds she was asleep where she sat.

However, it didn't seem long before she was awakened by a sudden loud knock on the door and an even louder male voice calling out. "Aye Daphne, get up now, today is a big day for you."

Confused, Daphne thought, _wait a minute I just went to sleep why all of a sudden do I need to get up? Where am I? Why is Stephen calling me?_

Then Daphne looked around and noticed her surroundings were different. She was no longer in her bedroom in Elliot Bay Towers but a sparsely furnished room with a hard wooden bed almost like the one in her apartment but with straws instead of cloth and also noted a delicate looking vase; that was pretty much it.

Stephen's voice called her once again. "Come on, Daphne! Get up right now, you need to get ready."

"Okay, okay I'm up," Daphne said, rubbing her eyes and deciding that she had no choice but to do as Stephen asked.

After Daphne got ready, she went and ate breakfast before being prepped by the beautician who she noted reminded her of friend Annie, Daphne wanted to say something but decided against as to not to make a fool of herself. Whilst the beautician was hard at work, Daphne found out that when her parents had passed away suddenly a few years earlier it was the siblings to each on their own. So she went with Stephen and that he was a tailor by trade and was making meager living barely eking out enough for the two of them to live on.

Now it made sense why the room was sparsely decorated and the bed was hard and had only straws for a mattress.

As her beautician worked on her hair by combing and styling her hair, her brother watched anxiously and said, "Daphne, please remember this could be the day that makes or breaks the rest of your life."

When she heard Stephen say this it made her a little nervous, but deep down she knew that she would be able to make her and her brother's future better.

A few hours later, her hair styled and she was dressed in clothes that showed more of her body than she would ever normally show Daphne found herself waiting outside the sultan's palace with nine other maidens, all of them ready to vie for the sultan's younger son, the prince's affections.

The night went by in a blur and as Daphne, who was the last to perform, waited for the maiden in front of her finish her dance, she caught sight of the Prince, Niles Crane. He was surrounded by two servants fanning him, but he looked a bit disinterested.

Daphne stared at Niles, amazed even in her dream to see him like this handsome. _Wow, he's so good-looking. Uh-oh none of the maidens before me has been able to entice his royal highness. What if my dance doesn't interest him? Wait, I won't know until I try._

Feeling more determined, when she heard her name being announced she took a deep breath, covered her mouth with a pink scarf and walked out to where she was supposed to stand.

Meanwhile, Prince Niles was starting to get tired and wanting this to be over. He quietly thg _This is not working, this is complete nonsense. Why can't father just leave it the way I want it to be? Ah wait, it worked for Frasier when he picked Roz Doyle to be his wife._

Right, when he was thinking his last thought, he saw the last maiden emerge and he was instantaneously entranced.

He pondered, _she's beautiful… and there's something about her I really like...maybe this is going to work._

Soon as the music began and she began to dance, Daphne knew this would make her life better or worse. She knew that she had always loved to dance and this felt like a dream come true, then she realized, _wait is a dream. Okay, Daphne stay focused!_

As she swayed her hips and flaunted her figure during the heightened part of the dance she noticed the prince was looking straight at her and they caught each other's gaze. Her brown eyes met his blue eyes.

Daphne wondered as she danced, _could it be that I may be the one? I will have to wait and see._

As she finished dancing and was walking towards their individual chambers she noticed the prince was giving her a charming and irresistible smile. This made her heart beat faster.

The prince was about to take off after his favorite dancing maiden, when his father, Sultan Martin Crane, appeared from out of nowhere putting him on edge. "Now my son, you must go and find the one who has captured your heart and come to the throne room," he said, knowing very well who it was, but deciding to let his son pick.

Getting urgent about finding the maiden the prince answered impatiently. "Yes father, I will."

The prince then went to the chambers to seek the one who had enchanted him. As he reached the place, the guards bowed once and then quickly stood back to their positions. The prince surveyed the doors one by one trying to remember the name of the maiden. When he saw the name "Daphne Moon" he instantly remembered hearing the name being called as he was waiting for the last performance.

The one for me must be behind this door, he thought as he gently knocked on the door; he was right. No sooner had he finished knocking than the door opened and he saw the face of the beautiful maiden.

When Daphne saw she was face to face with Niles, the prince himself, her breath got caught in her throat, _could I be the one his royal highness picks?_

The prince stepped forward and placed his hands her shoulders and brought her in for a quick kiss, surprising her. When they came apart he led her out of her waiting room to another part of the palace she didn't recognize, which Niles told her was the entrance to the throne room.

Prince Niles whispered, "Wait right here," and Daphne nodded.

He went in and saw his father and his mother Queen Hester were sitting there waiting patiently. When Queen Hester saw her younger son she spoke. "My son, have you chosen a maiden you wish to marry and make crown princess?"

Prince Niles nodded. "I have, mother."

He returned to the door and offering his arm to Daphne, walked back with her into the room before announcing, "Father, mother I have chosen Daphne Moon to be my wife and the princess."

When she heard what his royal highness had said, Daphne gasped; her life had indeed changed forever.

The queen said in a regal voice. "Excellent choice my son,"

Daphne's thoughts were going mile a minute after it sinks in that she is the one the prince wants to marry.

The sultan then summoned his faithful servant to go and let the other maidens go and to get two servants for his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. When that was done, he turned his son and the one his son had chosen. "Now begins the journey to the rest of your lives," He said, smiling at both of them and resting a hand on their shoulders.

With that, the two were separated but not before Niles whispered to Daphne. "My princess soon we'll be together forever. I love…"

But as he spoke, before he could finish what he was about to say, Daphne felt her surroundings change as she heard an unfamiliar sound. Her eyes flying open, her breathing a bit ragged and her back aching from sitting in a funny position while sleeping. When she looked at her clock it read 2:35am.

 _Great, I was in the middle of a good dream and it's over just like that._

That was not the big problem. The picture was she remembered in her dream how the prince was looking at her lovingly at her and now it all made sense the way the real Niles had looked at her every time he stopped by, not to mention all the kind words and deeds. That was all the clarity she needed. Somehow the dream and what she noted was enough to convince her, all of Niles' actions were meant one thing he had feelings for her.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, she got up off the floor, put on something warm, put on her shoes, got her keys and went straight to her destination.

Soon she made it to the Montana and rang the doorbell. She rang it a few more times before the door opened. When she saw Niles she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled him in for a long but sweet kiss.

Niles quickly awoke from his sleeping stupor.

 _Oh my word my goddess, my angel is kissing me._

When they broke apart, Daphne looked into Niles's eyes and saw what she was looking for the unspoken word that shone from his eyes that he loved her and always will.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading "It All Made Sense". Please review!**


End file.
